Protective Boyfriend
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan is meeting Phil's parents for the first time, and they're both extremely nervous about it. Dan is left alone with Phil's dad and things don't go so well and Dan quickly learns that Phil's dad doesn't like him at all. Phil finds out what happened and demands an apology.


"What if your parents don't like me?" Dan asked, following his boyfriend onto the porch of his house. It was a Saturday afternoon when Dan Howell was meeting his boyfriends' parents for the first time. They've been dating each other for six months now, and so far... things were going absolutely perfect between the two. They were totally in love with each other, and they were happy together. They just thought now they should introduce their families to each other, even though they were both extremely nervous about it.

"There's no way my parents will hate you Dan," Phil reassured Dan. "I mean... just... how on Earth could they possibly hate you?" He grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him up onto the porch beside him. He looked down at Dan and smiled reassuringly at him.

"I don't know... I'm sure they'll find something not to like about me," Dan grumbled.

"Hey... what did we talk about putting yourself down like that?" Phil warned, pecking Dan's lips, trying to calm him down. He didn't like seeing Dan so nervous and worried like this. He knew that Dan shouldn't have to be worried, but Dan always worried when it came to things like that.

"I'm sorry-" Dan sighed and shook his head. "I just really want them to like me!"

"They will like you," Phil whispered. He kissed Dan once more before he grabbed his hands and they finally walked into the house. "Mum? Dad?" Phil called.

"In the living room, dear!" Phil smiled as soon as he heard his mother, Paula, respond back to him. He looked over at Dan and frowned when he saw the look on Dan's face. "Baby, don't be so nervous, okay?" Phil whispered. He grabbed Dan's hand and held onto him as they walked through the house and finally made it to the living room, where Phil's parents were sitting next to each other on the couch. "Hey," Phil greeted as they walked in.

Paula looked over and smiled as soon as she saw her son. "Phil! It's been too long since we've seen you, I was so happy when you called us the other day and told us you were coming over to the house," She said as she walked over to him and gave him a warm hug.

"I know, it's been too long-" Phil said as he hugged her back.

"You should come over more often, we miss having you here-" Jack, Phil's father, said as he also stood up from the couch, he also gave Phil a hug. "It's quiet now that you're gone. It's just me and your mother now... which is quite strange."

"Oh-" Phil blushed lightly. "It's weird not being here trust me. I've been on my own for about a year and I still haven't gotten used to it." He let out a laugh.

"So, is this the famous Dan we've been hearing about?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, this is the one- I want you to meet Dan," Phil said, smiling proudly. "You know, I just thought that it was about time that you guys get to meet my boyfriend whom I love very much. He's a big part of my life now and you deserve to know who he is too."

"It's very nice to meet you Dan. We've heard a lot about you," Paula said.

Dan blushed. "It's nice to meet you too," He said quietly.

"Dan's being shy right now," Phil said. He let out a laugh.

"Bless. Let's sit down and we can have a chat," Paula suggested.

"Yeah, let's... that would probably be better," Phil agreed. He gently grabbed Dan and then they both sat down on the smaller couch while Phil's parents sat down in their previous spots. Phil chuckled as he felt Dan sit close to him, almost on his lap. "Okay mum and dad... fire away. Ask your questions."

"Okay... how did you two meet?" Paula asked curiously.

Phil bit his lip as he thought for a few seconds. "Um, well... over the internet," He said.

"Over the internet? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Jack asked.

"Dad, not everyone on the internet is a 40-year-old pedophile, just so you know," Phil said calmly before he sighed. "Besides... Dan was one of my viewers. He always watched my videos and commented on every single one of them. I saw him tweeting at me one day and replied to him, then we started talking through DM's which led to four hour long Skype calls, then finally meeting in person."

Dan looked up at Phil and smiled at him, and nodded.

"How old are you Dan?" Jack aksed curiously.

Dan blinked a few times as he looked over at Phil's dad. "Um, 17..."

"Wow, so he's four years younger than you Phil?" Paula asked.

Phil nodded. "He is four years younger than me, yes... I know but he's very mature for his age," He said quickly. "Don't judge him based on his age, please. Once you get to know him... you'll find how amazing he is. I fell in love with him because we have a lot in common and we love the same things." Phil wrapped his arm around Dan and pulled him closer, looking down at Dan and smiling at him.

"You're very shy, aren't you?" Paula asked, she chuckled when she noticed how red Dan's cheeks were.

"Not normally. I-I guess I'm just nervous," Dan said. He cracked a small smile.

It's been a half an hour now since Dan and Phil arrived at Phil's parents' house. Things were going okay so far... Paula absolutely adored Dan and already loved him, Jack on the other hand... he didn't quite like Dan. He just didn't think that Dan was 'the one' for his son.

"Phil, why don't we go grab some snacks from the kitchen?" Paula suggested.

"Sure," Phil said. He kissed Dan's forehead gently before he stood up and then he walked out of the living room with his mother, leaving Jack and Dan alone.

Dan sighed softly before he looked over at Phil's dad and jumped when he saw the look on his face, and he didn't look very happy which made Dan nervous.

"I'm gonna say this once... and I'm going to make myself very clear, alright kid? I don't care how much Phil likes you or how much my wife adores you... you're not right for my son," Jack whispered, but said loud enough for Dan to hear what he had said.

"What do you mean? I love Phil," Dan whispered.

"You're too young and Phil deserves someone much better than you," Jack snapped.

"You don't know anything about me," Dan said as his eyes began to water up.

Jack scoffed. "Believe me, I don't need to know anything about you to know that you are not right for him. You are not that guy," He snapped.

"Phil loves me and that's all that matters. Y-You don't have to like me, whatever... I'm still going to be with Phil whether you like it or not," Dan said. It was taking everything in him not to burst into tears at that moment. He didn't know what he had done to make Phil's dad hate him so much and even though he was acting like it didn't bother him, it truly did.

"You better watch your mouth and watch what your saying," Jack hissed before he stood up and walked out of the living room, leaving Dan all by himself.

Dan quickly wiped away a tear that slipped out of his eye. He knew that Phil would be back any minute and he didn't want Phil to see him crying like this. But, Dan was hurt.

"Where'd my dad go?" Phil asked as he walked back into the room with two drinks in his hands, a few minutes later after Jack had left the living room.

"He didn't say," Dan lied. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his hands.

"Oh. I'm sure he'll be back in a few minutes," Phil said.

"Dan, what's wrong, love? You seem so upset tonight," Phil said. It was a couple hours later when Dan and Phil were upstairs in Phil's old bedroom, sitting on the bed. Dan had been quiet all night, especially after what Dan's dad had said to him. He couldn't stop thinking about what he said, and the more he thought about it... the more upset he got with himself.

"I'm fine," Dan mumbled as he looked down at his hands.

"That is such a lie. Come on, you know you can't lie to me Dan," Phil said.

"Phil, honestly... I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Dan warned.

"I am worried about it though. If something's bothering you... then I want to be able to comfort you and make you feel better. I'm your boyfriend after all, that's what I'm here for,"

Dan sighed as he finally looked up at Phil. "Y-Your dad doesn't like me... at all,"

"What do you mean? Of course he does," Phil said.

"No he doesn't-" Dan shook his head. "When you and your mum left the room earlier... he made it very clear to me that he didn't like me and that I wasn't the one for you. I'm very positive that he's planning on breaking us up somehow. It's just... what did I do wrong? Why does he hate me so much?" Dan asked as his eyes began to water up again.

Phil scoffed and shook his head. "That's totally and completely unaccaptable!" He yelled.

"Phil, please don't get angry-" Dan began to say.

"No! My dad shouldn't have said those things to you, okay? He thinks he knows what's best for me but he doesn't, and he's always been like this. I'm so in love with you, and the fact that he thinks that you aren't the one for me makes me so fucking upset," Phil snapped. He stood up from the bed, pulling Dan up with him. "Come with me."

Dan gasped as Phil pulled him up from the bed. "Phil, you cussed!" He yelled with shock. Phil was someone who never said a curse word, no matter what the situation. So, Dan was definitely a little surprised when he heard Dan swear like that.

"I'm sorry... I'm just really upset with my dad right now," Phil said more calmly. He gently grabbed Dan's hand and they walked down the stairs.

"Phil, no... please. I know what you're doing-" Dan said as he tried to pull his arm back.

"Come on," Phil said as he dragged Dan down to the kitchen, where his parents were.

Paula was just finishing doing the dishes with Jack, but she looked over and smiled when she saw Phil and Dan walk back into the kitchen. "Hello boys," She said.

Jack immediately looked over and frowned when he saw Dan and Phil.

"Dad, you owe Dan an apology," Phil warned, holding onto Dan's hand.

"And why's that?" Jack asked as he put the washcloth he was holding onto the counter.

"Dan told me what you said to him earlier, and you're not getting away with it," Phil snapped.

"Jack, what's he talking about?" Paula asked, looking over at her husband.

"Nothing dear, it's nothing to worry about," Jack whispered to her.

"Don't lie!" Phil yelled, surprising both of his parents. "You think you know what's best for me, but you don't. You had no right to say those things to Dan earlier. Dan means so much to me and I love him, why can't you see that, dad?" Phil asked, taking a deep breath.

"Phil, I just think you deserve someone a little more mature than him," Jack said calmly.

"I don't want anyone more mature. I'm totally and completely happy with Dan," Phil told him.

"Jack, you promised you weren't going to do this," Paula said, sighing afterwards.

"I'm just trying to look out for my son," Jack hissed.

"Dad, I appreciate you trying to help me out and everything but... I'm 21-years-old now. I can take care of myself, which means that I can find myself someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I've found Dan and honestly, he's all that I really need in my life," Phil said.

"Really?" Dan asked quietly, looking up at Phil. Even though Dan was being very quiet, he couldn't help but notice how much of a protective boyfriend Phil was being, and he couldn't help but like it. Phil was usually quite the protective type of guy, and Dan was thankful to have a boyfriend like him.

Phil looked down at Dan and smiled, nodding. "Yes really, there's no one else I would spend my life with other than you," He said. He then sighed and looked back over at his dad. "So, with that said... you need to apologize to Dan for how you treated him earlier."

Dan stood closer to Phil, holding onto his hand tightly.

Jack sighed as he looked over at Dan. "Fine... I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have said all that stuff to you earlier. But if you dare hurt my son in anyway-"

"Dad, stop that!" Phil hissed. He rolled his eyes and then he shook his head. "I'll take the apology anyways. You don't have to like Dan but the least you could do is be civil with him?" Phil asked. "I love him very much and he's going to be around for quite a while, at least... I hope."

"I suppose I could work with that," Jack said. He sighed.

"Come on Dan... let's go back upstairs. It's getting late and we have to wake up early," Phil said as he wrapped his arm around Dan and led the way out of the kitchen. Phil was still upset, and he needed time to cool off before he said anything else to his parents.

Jack looked over and jumped slightly when he saw the look on Paula's face. "Oh come on babe, don't look at me like that. I was just looking out for my son."

"You better watch yourself mister. Phil seems to really like that boy, and if anything happens... I'm sure he'll be very upset, which is something neither of us want," Paula said before she shook her head and went back to doing the dishes.


End file.
